Implantable medical devices are used to treat a variety of medical conditions. Examples of implantable medical devices include drug delivery devices, pain management devices, and devices that treat heart rhythm disorders. Examples of implantable medical devices that treat heart rhythm disorders are cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators, and cardiac resynchronization therapy (“CRT”) devices. A cardiac pacemaker is commonly used to treat bradycardia. An implantable cardioverter defibrillator (“ICD”) is commonly used to treat tachycardia. A CRT device is commonly used to treat heart failure associated dyssynchrony. These devices generally include a pulse generator and one or more leads that deliver electrical energy to the heart. The pulse generator typically includes a housing for a battery and electrical circuitry and a header for connecting the leads to the pulse generator. Other examples of implantable medical devices include remote devices with sensing, monitoring and/or stimulating functions. For example, implantable pressure sensors can be located in the vasculature and used in conjunction with pacemakers, CRT devices, and ICDs.
At some point, the battery or power source within an implantable medical device runs out of energy. Generally, this energy depletion requires replacement of the implantable medical device. These devices, and others, may include a rechargeable power source to extend their usable lifetime. Due to the nature of implantable medical devices, methods for recharging are typically indirect, utilizing an external device not physically connected to the implantable medical device. One method of recharging the power source of an implantable medical device is by the conversion of acoustic energy to electrical energy. Using ultrasonic transducers, for example, acoustic energy can be transmitted through the body to the implantable medical device for recharging the electrical power source. Current technologies for acoustically charging a power source of an implantable medical device, however, are sometimes inefficient. Thus, there is a need for an improved device and method for delivering acoustic energy to implantable medical devices.